It is well known that in electronic systems such as computers and data storage devices a large amount of heat can be generated by hardware components. As a result, it is necessary to cool hardware components such as processors and storage disks, in order to prevent the temperature of the hardware component from increasing above a level at which either the hardware components performance will be impacted and/or the hardware component will suffer damage. Such cooling is often accomplished by cooling devices such as fans, or using water cooling systems. The dissipation of accumulated heat is a major technological problem as hardware components become faster and more powerful and it is also the case that the actual power consumption by the cooling systems can be as high as 30% of the overall power usage by the hardware component(s) being cooled.
In current storage systems such as data centres there are lot of disks. These disks become very hot and need to be cooled. This is done by many coolants nozzles, which are attached in the systems. Each coolant nozzle takes lot of energy in all current available systems. When there is a write huge data or read huge data command into a database or there is going to be an intensive operation such as compacting of a database, this causes disk components to spin and become hot. Currently existing system start cooling after a disk or hardware component has reached a particular temperature. The cooling device is operated to cool the hardware component, in response to the rise in the detected temperature of the specific component. Other known systems will use the cooling devices constantly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,684 discloses an intelligent cooling fan. The cooling fan including a fan module, a microcontroller, and a bus interface. The microcontroller is coupled to the fan module and is capable of adjusting a speed of the cooling fan based on a status of a second cooling fan and adjusting the speed of the cooling fan based on a temperature detected. The bus interface is in communication with the microcontroller, the second cooling fan, and the system to receive and output data. The disclosed system provides a fan which speeds up by sensing the temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,599 describes a method and apparatus for sensing positions of device enclosures within multi-shelf cabinets. A mass storage cabinet having passive device position sensing and including shelves for racking device enclosures is disclosed. A cabinet bus is linked to the shelves and adapted to provide a unique shelf identifier signal to each of the shelves. The cabinet includes a device providing a cabinet identifier to the shelves. The cabinet bus includes junction boxes having first and second sets of sensing wires and a side connector linked to the shelves for providing the shelf identifier signal from the first and second sets of sensing wires. To provide a different signal at each junction box, the sensing wires in the first set are moved one position and the sensing wires in the second set are moved one position prior to the connection to an adjacent junction box. An additional sensing wire is linked to the side connectors and grounded and ungrounded at each side connector to alter the signal. The disclosed system provides about a system which locates positions of apparatus.